Alkylation of the "naked" lactam, of (+-)-perhydrohistrionicotoxin now accessible by straight forward synthesis, afforded C-9 alkylated product, allowing an entry into the unnatural series of C-9 butylated perhydrohistrionicotoxins. This work will be continued.